deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Myers vs Ghostface
Tba Michael ‘Audrey’ Myers Some humans are simply bad seeds. Seeds infused with a distilled and pure form of evil. Michael Myers is one of those seeds. He had no issues with causing the pain of others. Instead, it was exactly what he sought. But even life can be tough on those with minds filled with terror. The difference is just how one goes about to solve those problems. For Michael, he had to kill to find some inner peace. As he took his sister’s life, the police found a silent boy dressed as a clown at the scene. When one stumbles upon a growing fire, one does not pour gasoline on it. But this was an action taken by officials that had no idea how it would shape this demon in the boy’s body. Sending Michael to a mental institution was a feeble attempt to save the child. Unsuccessful therapy and nightly screams just made him even more introverted and deranged. People hoped that Michael Myers would end up a parenthesis, soon to be forgotten and buried, a failure that soon were to rot away. But then...he escaped. Ghostface TBA Fight The Battle takes place in Haddonfield as Michael Myers was chasing a Survivor down a road, The Survivor was a female. She entered her house as fast as she could before Myers got her. She Tried Locking The Door Until Michael Myers broke the door down. Ghostface was Behind her before she screamed. Ghostface stole Myers’s kill. Ghostface: Eh, That’s what happens in slashers. It always features a killer chasing a Survivour....uhh...Michael Myers?, the guy from Halloween is real?, WTF. Myers walks to Ghostface. FIGHT! It started with a knife duel for the start, Then Ghostface kneed Michael in the gut, then Michael responded with a punch to the face. That sent Ghostface Face First On The Floor. Ghostface got up very quickly, Ghostface Brought Out His Knife. So did Michael. Another Knife Duel, but then Ghostface Stabbed Myers. Ghostface: The Killer always gets the victim. You need to see your own movies Myers. Michael got up slowly. Ghostface: Very spooky, don’t you agree. Michael Punches Ghostface In The Gut And tosses him to a wall. Ghostface was still standing. Michael walked quickly and tried to stab Ghostface when Three Ghostface's Showed Up To Attack Michael. They assaulted Myers to the floor. Ghostface: Nothin messes with the original. One of the three Ghostface’s checked if Michael was dead. Ghostface: Are You Serious?, I don’t think you saw Halloween before...Don’t check if he’s dead lmao. Myers Grabs that one Ghostface and stabs him, that Ghostface died. Ghostface: What A Retard... The Two Ghostface’s Were Fighting Michael. Michael Myers dodged their attacks, then he stabbed one, then the other with his butcher knife. Now The Leader Ghostface is Fighting Myers again. They were staying face to face for 7 Seconds. Ghostface: Let’s Go. Myers walked up to Ghostface and tried to stab him, Ghostface reacted and dodged, Then Ghostface Brought Out His Knife for another knife duel. Myers Choke Lifted Ghostface when Myers had the upper hand. Myers Stabbed Ghostface twice, Ghostface Died. Michael Myers walked out of the house and back to his house. KO! Results TBA Wiz: The Winner Is Michael Myers Category:Knife Fight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Mask' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles